


Even Better than my Morning Coffee

by JustDrinkTea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, this is super domestic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has always been one of those 'late to bed, early to rise' kind of people. You are not. But even so, you two have managed to more or less work out some kind of routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better than my Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [life-writer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=life-writer).



> Happy birthday to [Rachel](http:/www.life-writer.tumblr.com)!
> 
> This is a little late, but I had to work and it's still the 23rd somewhere!

Dave has always been one of those 'late to bed, early to rise' kind of people. He literally cannot make himself sleep in past 9:00 in the morning. He can take naps and stuff, sure, but he's never really needed more than a couple of hours of sleep to function. 

Unlike you, of course, who needs a solid seven hours of sleep at minimum if you want to be a useful member of society. You can stay up as late as you want to, really; most of your nights you're able to go to bed with Dave in the wee hours of the morning. You just can't wake up with him. Pulling your sorry ass out of bed at 10:00 is hard enough, let alone 6:30.

That isn't to say that you don't wake up when he does, however. He always tries to leave you in peace, but you always manage to catch him as he silently crawls out of the covers. It's simply the sudden absence of his presence that does it; after spending five hours cuddled up with Dave Strider, the Human Torch- seriously, though, the guy gives off a lot of heat- your sleeping self doesn't take too kindly to his leaving. But your awake and conscious self doesn't much care so early in the morning, and simply curls into a tighter ball before falling back asleep.

On the particular old mornings, he throws an extra blanket over you before shuffling out to the living room.

By the time you finally manage to convince yourself that it might actually be good for you to get up and get moving with your day, Dave's usually already had a bowl or two of cereal. If he's not working, he's laid out on the couch watching a movie or some lame, early morning television. And best of all is that he's already made and poured you a cup of coffee by the time you take a seat. 

Like today. 

"What, did you fall out of bed or something?" Dave asks as he hands you a red mug, the liquid inside still steaming. "Or did you just crash into the dresser again this morning?"

You try to glare at him, but only end up squinting really hard in an attempt to see him. You left your glasses on the nightstand and your vision is already sleep-impared. Honestly, though, you're far too tired to care. Even when Dave starts laughing at you. 

In an act of retaliation, you stick your tongue out and sit on him- getting comfortable on his back. 

He makes a small noise of protest, but not much more. "Come on dude, really? Let me sit up at least before you plant your fine ass down." He kicks his feet, only able to bend them at the knee in his current position. It looks more silly than threatening and makes you laugh sleepily.

You take a sip of your coffee and sit there silently for a moment or so before setting your mug back down on the coffee table. You move on top of Dave- slowly and carefully- and lay stomach down on him, your arms draped over his shoulders in a showcase of pure laziness. Your head rests just below his neck, and between his shoulder blades. You can feel him move with each breath.

And you can hear his heart beat in his chest.

You close your eyes and feel him.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
Inhale.  
Exhale.  
In....

You don't realize you're falling back asleep until Dave says something.

"Hm?" you whine, nuzzling your face into his back. "What did you say?" Your own voice sounds painfully groggy, but you can't find yourself to care at this point. As if you were cuddling a stuffed animal, you wrap your arms around Dave as best and as tight as you can. Which isn't very tight of a grip in actuality.

Dave clicks his tongue. "I said," he begins with mock annoyance, "if you're gonna fall asleep on me, can I at least sit up?"

With absolutely zero pride to ruin, you let out the most pathetic-sounding sound you've ever made. You're comfortable. And sleepy. And you really don't want to move. But Dave wiggles uncomfortably beneath you, and suddenly you aren't as at peace as you were a couple of seconds ago. With a loud and obvious sigh, you push yourself up and off of him, standing unhappily off the couch while you wait for him to get himself situated. 

As soon as he sits down, you practically fall down next to him. He snorts as you yawn and rub your eyes.

"You're so terrible in the morning," Dave comments quite rudely. 

You punch him with what little force you're able to muster before snuggling back up to him. 

He's still nice and warm. 

"Yeah," you retort, "and you're always a jerk." You yawn and rub idly at your right eye. 

"No, I'm just awake," he corrects you. He leans forward a little bit and grabs your coffee from off the table, handing it to you. "Here come on, I made this for you for a reason."

Instead of taking it like you probably should, you shake your head and push it away gently, choosing to burrow your face closer to your boyfriend's body. "I don't want it," you say. You probably sound like a child- whining and rejecting just about anything that Dave is trying to hand your way. "I just want to lay here like this with you."

"You're going to fall asleep again."

"I don't care," you mutter against him.

He just sighs and decides to let you do what you want. Putting the coffee cup back on the table, he leans back against the couch and wraps an arm around you, which you are more than a little grateful for.

You don't end up falling back asleep like either of you had expected. Instead, you sit there comfortably watching bad morning tv with Dave. Eventually you take the mug of coffee in your hands, stealing a sip from it every so often. But just sitting with Dave is really enough for you. Neither of you really talk, but you both just sit and enjoy each other's presence. You'd go so far to say it's invigorating- and it really is. Sure the coffee helps, but Dave is even better than your morning coffee.

You don't tell him so outright, but you're pretty sure he gets the message when you lean up and coax him into a kiss- morning breath, and all.


End file.
